Accessing a computer network domain allows computers to communicate within a controlled network, such as a company or other enterprise. Within the domain, connected computers may share resources, such as file systems, databases, printers, and other resources. Many domains may have management systems that may manage computer configurations, updates, security systems, and other management functions.
In many scenarios, a user may wish to access the domain from a remote location. For example, a salesperson may wish to connect to a company domain when travelling, or a student may wish to access a university domain from an apartment.